And it all started with a bang
by Betrayed soul
Summary: There was a bang and the boy fell to the ground with a thud. He was a long way from home and had no way to get back. His only way to get home is to get help from people that would rather him dead!
1. BANG

**Hey ok this is a story i sorta started but dunno if i should continue. Let me know if you like it or not! I also need a gd name for it cause as u might be able to tell the name cant stay! so review and let me know of your thoughts!**

**oh also if u have any REALLY good ideas for what to happen let me know. I got an idea but it can always be changed!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

'BANG'

The boy's body landed heavily on the ground. He groaned and struggled to stand up. He had landed on his side and there were now gashes down the side of his body where he landed on the forest floor. He had landed on various stones and sticks which would explain the pain blood he could feel dripping down his arm. He looked down at his arm but instantly wished he hadn't. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around his arm to slow the bleeding. The boy looked around and grinned. He had done it. He had shown them they couldn't control him his whole life. He had shown them wrong. Images of his parents' faces when they realised what he did swam around his head. He sat down on a log and started to laugh, then he realised something and he almost feel off his log.

Where was he? How was he going to get home? How was he going to get anywhere? How would his parents find him? How was anyone going to find him? He started searching the ground frantically. He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and bent down to pick up the writing contraption. His mother had given it to him. His father would flip if he knew he had it. He had always been very strict with what he was given.

It was sunrise and the orange light reflected off the boys pale hair. It was sticking up at all angles and had grass and dirt all in it. He scanned the forest and when he couldn't see any signs of life a sob got caught in his throat. No he had to be strong. What would mother say if she caught him crying? He had always been taught to think for himself and to be strong. He could find his way home. He could see a couple of hills and remembered some hills on the edge of his property. He was probably just outside his own property and when he got over the hills he would be able to see home again. It was still early and his parents were most likely still asleep. If he was quick he would be able to get back before they even woke up. He looked down at his bloody clothes and scrapped legs, he didn't even want to look at the gash in his arm it would just make him feel queasy again.

He started to scramble up the hill. There were lots of logs and rocks hidden beneath all the yellow and orange leaves that were covering the forest floor and he had been tripping and stumbling over them all. A couple of times he had fallen into prickly bushes that resulted in a few scratches over his face. He could hear a bird somewhere above him. He strained his neck to try to find the bird, in the process he didn't see the branch and tripped over again. He lifted himself onto his hands and knees and saw the scratches that now trailed his arms and legs. He wanted to go home. It was no fun out here. He should have listened when his father told him how dangerous the world could be. He was tired of being brave. He wanted to be home, safe in his mothers arm. His eyes filled with tears and they slowly ran down his face. They came down faster as he crawled slowly the rest of the way up the hill. His eyes were still all blurry from the tears when he reached the top of the hill. He stood up and whipped his eyes so he could see. What he saw was not what he wanted to see.

It was all trees, yellow and orange trees. There were no gaps in the long stretch of trees. No roads, houses, farms, there wasn't even a little hut. His stomach dropped, head began to spin, hands became uncontrollable with shaking and his legs became wobbly and unable to hold him up. He sunk onto a large rock nearby, head in his hands, tears streaming down his face again. The he heard it. His head snapped up. Was he dreaming it? There it was again. He stood up and slowly turned around searching for the source of that sound. He was now facing back the way he had come. He squinted into the rising sun. There was something there, a house. A house! There was a house! It wasn't his house but maybe someone lived there! There was that sound again. It sounded like laughter. A smile creeping over his tear stained face he started bounding down the hill towards the house.


	2. the scare from behind the tree

**I apologise in advance for my spelling... what can i say... i can't spell! This is sorta another tester chapter to see if people like where the story is going. I dont really like my other story and havn't updated it in AGES! if people like this one more i will totally scrap the other one. Im sorry if it seems the style is changing a bit im testing it out to see what way works better for me.**

**This is something like 2,310 words**

**Tell me wat you think!**

* * *

><p>The squeals of laughter grew louder as he raced down the hill. His teary eyes made it difficult to see where he was going and he almost ran head first into a narrow tree. The forest started thinning out and he could see through the trees to where the squeals were coming from. He stopped just inside the forest edge behind a large tree. The squeals were coming from a girl. She looked like she was a little bit younger than him but not by much. She was getting chased around by 2 older boys who would grab her and tickle her. She would squirm and squeal with laughter until they let her go. She regained her breath then started running away from them again, the whole time with the biggest smile across her face.<p>

He thought back to home. He never had someone to play with him like this. He never had time for games any more. He spent all day studying with his tutor, apart from Sundays. On Sundays he would go with his mother and father to whatever social event was on that day. He would have to sit there in the most uncomfortable clothing and pretend not to look bored stiff. Mother always frowned at him whenever started yawning or looking to bored.

He looked down at what he was wearing. His once white button up shirt now had brown and green smudges all across it and his collar was a little bit ripped. His dark jacket that was still wrapped around his arm was now glistening with his blood. The cut must have been a lot worse then he thought at first. His dark pants had mud clinging to the hem and there were tears forming where they had court of branches. His hair which has usually combed back was all messed up and had dirt all though it. If his father could see him now! The corner of his lips crept up as he thought of how his father would react to seeing him like this. The way his would turn that horrid shade of purple, his lips pursed together so hard they would almost disappear. His hands clenched tightly he would ask you to have a word in private with his voice coming out very quiet and strained.

He must have let out a giggle because the girl who was being picked up by the older boys and turned upside down to hang by her feet suddenly stopped laughing and hold the boys very sternly to put her down. She stood up and turned in his direction. He shrunk back down into the trunk of his tree and prayed that she didn't hear him.

"Where you going?" one of the boys asked confused as to why their fun was cut short.

"I... I thought... I thought I heard something" She said quietly but the boys' faces suddenly turned from confused to curious.

"Where did the noise come from?" asked the other boy getting very excited.

"Over there" she said.

Ne knew she had pointed in his direction because he could hear their footsteps coming in his direction. His heart rate picked up, his breathing got quick and shallow and he started feeling very light headed.

* * *

><p>I faced my brother and counted to three in my head<p>

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

"GO" We both yelled at the same time.

I spun around and spotted our sister immediately. It really was very hard to miss her. She was running towards the house. We sprinted towards her. She saw us coming, let out a squeal and she changed course running around the chicken coup before running back towards where we were before.

We caught up to her pretty easily. When we got her she crawled up into a ball bracing for us to tickle her. Instead of tickling her I motioned to my brother to grab a foot. He caught on pretty quick and we hoisted her up into the air by her feet. She squealed again. She started squirming and laughing while all the blood rushed towards her head. Her face which is usually quiet pale was slowly turning a pink colour.

Suddenly she stopped squirming and her face went blank.

"Put me down" She said in a voice lower then hers usually is.

We lowered her back to the ground gently and she stood up and started walking towards the edge of the forest.

"Where are you going" I asked. It wasn't like her to just suddenly leave without an excuse.

"I... I thought... I thought I heard something" She said in a small voice.

"Where did the noise come from?" I sent my brother a glare saying to shut up. Mum had always said there were some dangerous things in the forest and not to go to deep into them. There was a good chance it was something dangerous.

"Over there" She said pointing to a pretty clear area apart from one big tree and a few small bushes.

Not wanting to take the chance I grabbed my sister and pulled her behind us. My brother and I slowly started advancing. The leaves and sticks crunched under our feet so catching whatever it was by surprise was out of the question.

"Psstt" I turned my head back to our sister. She was handing me two sticks. I nodded my head and took them, handing one to my brother. If whatever it was, was friendly we were going to capture it, if it was not friendly we would just try to chase it back into the forest. Dad had told us a thousand of times what to do if something comes out of the forest. If chasing it didn't work and it was trying to hurt us were to try to knock it out by using a stick, rock or whatever we could find. If that failed our only option left was to run as fast as we could back to the house and find either Mum, Dad or one of our older brothers. I had never faced an animal that wanted to hurt me and I certainly didn't want to find one.

We split up and went round the opposite sides of the tree, planning to trap the creature between us. Everything was silent apart from the gentle wind and our footsteps in the leaves.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

><p>I stood there watching my brothers slowly creeping around a large tree. The were holding sticks out in front of them. It reminded me of how knights would hold a sword. I looked at their faces. One had an excited grin on his face. The other had a frown, a nervous frown. He was being much more cautious. Just before he had pulled me back and pushed me behind them. I just wanted to know what was behind the tree. The suspence was killing me!<p>

My knees started shaking. I havdn't realised how nervous i was! Dad was always going on about the things that live in this forest. I looked up from my knees to see my brothers finally start to reach the other side of the tree. The crunching of their footsteps stopped for a few seconds...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was a voice i didn't recognise. My knees shock more violently. I wanted to scream and run but my voice had gone and my knees were shaking so hard i almost fell over.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was my brothers. I stumbled forward desperate to get to them. I had to help them. I tripped but got up again pleading with my knees to work.

I reached the tree and grabbed onto it for support. By this time the screams had stopped. I stepped around the tree and almost stepped on something. I looked down.

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIKKKKKKK"

I squealed

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

He screamed back at me

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH"

My brothers joined in. We stood screaming untill we were all out breath. When we had finally all stopped I looked at the boy near my feat. He had tried to sink into the roots of the tree as much as possible. He had tears running down his dirty face. He looked up at me with terrified eyes. I looked towards my brothers. One of them had a small smile on his face. More then likely he was laughing at how i had squealed when i came around the tree. The other one just stood there like a stuffed mullet with a slightly confused/scared look across his face and the stick still up. I wasn't sure if it was in defense or if her was to shocked to put it down. The boy sniffled and my attention turned back to him.

"I... I'm.. I'm soooooo... I'm sooo sorry.. I know i shouldn't (sob) I know (sob) i shouldn't be here but.. but (sniffle) I.. I.. I..." The boy babbled before breaking into a fresh batch of tears.

* * *

><p>Wash, Rinse, Dry, Put away, Wash, Rinse, Dry, Put away. This had been what i had been doing for the last half an hour. Why were there always so many dishes after a family lunch? Oh that's right the family is a big as the population of <em>freaking<em> Australia! I looked down at my hands. They were all pruned and wrinkly. I dried my hands on a tea towel and looked at my work. I had gotten through about half the dishes. Oh well i'll deal with the rest after dinner.

It was a nice day outside. Some of the kids were outside... I think. It was hard to keep track of them these days. Oh well they wont leave the property and they can look after themselves. Looking around i sighed. The house was messy like usual but it was a neat messy. There was stuff everywhere but everything had its place. The kids jackets would all be clumped at one end of the kitchen table near the door for them when the went outside. There were books, chess pieces and cards all around the place in the living room but surprisingly we never lost anything in there. I scanned the floor for my book. I found it then placed myself on the big sofa by the window looking out onto the yard.

I had been reading for about 15 minutes when i heard a scream. Not a playful scream, a terrified scream. I though nothing of it and continued to read It was probably one of the boys playing a joke on each other. The scream was joined by 2 more. I put my book down and went to the window. I squinted across the yard as more screams started. I recognised one this time. It wasn't one of my boys. It was my baby girl! The boys would never hurt their sister. Something must be wrong.

I hitched up my skirt flung back the door and raced towards where the screaming was coming from. I scanned the edge of the forest but couldn't see anything. I heard a rustling and spotted one of my boys. He was holding a stick out in his hand. His brother was next to him with a small smile on his face.

I was just about to ask them what the hell had been going on when i heard a voice i didn't recognise.

"I...I'm...I'm sooooo...I'm sooo sorry... I know I shouldn't (sob) I know (sob) I shouldn't be here but... but (sniffle) I... I... I..."

Then I lost it.

"Fred Weasley! Put down your wand this instant! Your underage, You don't even know how to use it! I can't believe your father talked me into letting you get your wands a whole month before you leave for Hogwarts!"

The boys had frozen. I started advancing on the 2 of them. Fred eyes had become the size of golf balls and he was slowly backing away from me. George realised I wasn't mad at him and a great big smile spread across his face. Me being the observant mother I am noticed this.

"Don't think your not in trouble to young man"

That wiped the smile right of his face. At that point I heard a little sniffle. I wiped around and noticed a small boy sitting in the dirt. The first thing I noticed was how dirty his face was. He had tears, dirt and blood all over his face. I immediatley got worried about the blood and where it had come from.

"Oh dear, you better come with me"


	3. What year is it!

**Disclaimer: you've heard it all before.. not mine blah blah.**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far. I dont really know where im going to head from here but ill think of something. If you have any gd ideas let me know!**

_Breathe... just breath. OH MY GOD! Who the heck are they? They are going to hurt me! I'm never going to get home... HOME... My nice, warm, comfy bed! Oh no here come the tears again. They are going to think all I do is cry. I need to get out of here! Fast!_

"Fred Weasley! Put down your wand this instant! Your underage, you don't even know how to use it! I can't believe your father talked me into letting you get your wands a whole month before you leave for Hogwarts!"

The boy that must been called Fred froze. My breath caught. The voice was so commanding. I shrunk down further into the roots of the tree, and then from around the tree appeared a very short, slightly plump lady. She had the fiery red hair of the other 3 standing around the tree.

"Don't think you're not in trouble as well young man" She said

I could tell that she was in charge! They way the cringed back away from her when she yelled at them. I sniffled a little bit and regretted I did when she slowly turned around to look at me. She still had the angry scowl on her face from yelling at her sons.

She looked me up and down. When her eyes stopped on my face, her face suddenly changed from outraged to concern. Her motherly instincts were kicking in when she spotted the blood and tears.

"Oh dear, you better come with me" She said in a kind, caring voice that was so different from the voice she was using only 10 seconds ago. I shivered as she bent down to help me up. Because of that shiver she decided I was catching a cold and continued to force feed me chicken soup and make we sit in front of the fire buried in blankets. I started majorly sweating but she just continued to force feed me.

On entering the house I was placed on a sofa in a small, overcrowded room. I was getting quiet dizzy. I suspected it was from fluid loss from both my tears and bleeding. She kneeled down beside me and started peeling off me jacket. When I say peeling I really do mean peeling. The blood had started to dry making the jacket stick to me skin. When the part of the jacket that was stuck to my gash started being peeled off I whimpered in pain. She looked at me for a minute with eyes that told me to suck it up. She had seen far worse cases then this.

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut as she continued. I heard a small gasp from the door way as the last of my jacket was taken off. I opened my eyes and saw the small girl that had been playing before with her brothers. She was staring at my gash. I didn't want to look down. Last time I looked at it, it had been covered with blood so I didn't even see how bad it was. Now the lady was using her wand to clean away all the blood and I knew you would be able to see right into the wound. My arm started to tingle but that was the last I remembered before passing out from dehydration.

* * *

><p>"MUUUUUMMMMMMYYYYYY"<p>

"What is it darling?" She called down the stairs

"He's waking uuuuupppppp" I called back

There was stomping of feet and squeaking of stairs as 6 boys bounded down the stairs and crowded the small room.

"Outa the way" I kind but stern voice murmured as she pushed her way through the big bodies. How on earth are the boys growing so tall? Mum's only little, Dad isn't that much taller than her. Mum is only up to Bill's shoulders now. She is up to the bottom of Charlie's chin and Percy is starting to overtake her.

Bill is 18 and finished school last year. He wanted to find himself a house and get out of mums way, but she nearly beat him up at the idea of her 'baby' leaving the burrow. Charlie who is 16 was sitting in the room when this argument was going on laughed when Mum called Bill her 'baby'. When Mum asked what was so funny he just pointed out the height difference... typical boy. He will never mention mum's height to her again. It took a full 2 weeks for him to be able to sit down again.

I had been too scared to ask mum but I asked Dad if he had any idea why they were so tall. I already knew I had Mum's height. I was going to be a shortie and that was alright with me. Dad had no idea why the boys were growing so tall. He gave me a sad smile. He must have thought I was complaining about being really small. He said at it must be some old gene back in the family somewhere that the boys had picked up on. I had waved that answer away.

Mum had pushed her way to the front. She bent down and waved her wand over him and muttered a few things I couldn't understand. He started thrashing around while still only half conscious. Mum muttered some more calming spells and he relaxed. Mum finished her spells and sat back on her heels watching his nervously. I was sitting on the sofa's arm rest watching him. The boys were pushing and shoving each other trying to get a look. They were fascinated by this small boy who someone found them.

He moaned and the room went silent. His eyelids fluttered and rolled onto his side facing away from everyone. He stretched his legs out and jumped when his legs hit the other end of the sofa. He froze. He sat up very abruptly and slowly turned his head back towards where everyone was quietly watching him.

Why was it no noisy? I moaned in frustration. All the noises stopped. I smiled and rolled over and tried to get comfortable. What on earth was a sleeping on? It's so uncomfortable and my back aches. I started stretching my legs down to try to help my aching back. My feet hit something. I jumped and my eyes flew open. I lay very still. I was facing an ugly brown, cream colour material that had a couple of stains and a small tear. I stared at it trying to work out where I was. Suddenly some of the memories started flooding back. I gasped and sat up. I could feel eyes watching me from behind. I slowly started to turn around.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh" I cave a small yelp when came face to face with 9 red heads all staring at me. I suddenly felt very self conscious.<p>

"It's okay, calm down. We're not going to hurt you"

I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding and looked down at the women kneeling beside me that had spoken. Her dark eyes were looking at me with concern.

"What, what happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember anything from after I got taken inside.

"You passed out" said the girl who was sitting beside me on the armrest.

"For how long" I asked in a whisper. Mother and Father must be so worried about me. I have to get back to them.

"A little while" She said calmly "it's the 5th of July today"

I had arrived on the 3rd of July. I had been passed out for 2 days! Worry started to fill his body. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"It the year 1990 by the way" mentioned one of the boys that he had seen playing with the girl.

I froze. The room started spinning. I felt like I was going to be sick. No, it wasn't possible. It had been the year 1989. I couldn't have been out of it for a whole year!

The room burst into laughter but it quickly stopped when the lady turned and glared at them all.

"Don't listen to them dear, it's still the year 1989. You have been out for almost 2 days"

Relief flooded back into me. I slouched back into the chair with a small smile on my face.

"Fred you should know better than to frighten the boy like that. Is that how I raised you?" she scowled at the boy who had told me it was the year 1990

How earth did she know which one was which? Well she was their mother... but still!

"I'm not Fred, I'm George"

Maybe she couldn't tell the difference.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" The other one added.

"Sorry George dear, go into kitchen. Your father can think up a punishment for you this time." She said tiredly. It sounded like those two got into trouble a fair bit.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred" He said with a grin as he walked through a door follow by his father. His twin decided to go join in the fun and slipped through the door. The woman sighed; she must get this a lot.

I was very confused by this point. I turned to the girl next to me for help but she just had an amused smile on her face and looked like she was enjoying my confusion.

I turned back to the lady. She suddenly had blanket in her hands and was wrapping me up in them. She muttered something about keeping me warm and I will stay healthy. I went along with it and sat in a big chair in front of the fire.

I had been there for 10 minutes by myself when the door opened. All the kids had been told not to come inside and harass me. There mustn't be many other rooms in the house because I could hear them all in the kitchen instead. The lady came through the door followed by her husband. The lady was carrying yet another bowl of soup. She placed it in my lap. Her husband pulled two chairs over and they sat down facing me.

"Thanks um... ma'am" I realised I still didn't know her name.

"Call me Molly dear, and this is Arthur" she said gesturing to her husband.

"Can you tell us who you are?" Arthur inquired

I hesitated. I didn't know how they would react.

"My name is... Draco Malfoy"

"MALFOY!"

**plzplzplz review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
